


What If We Gave it A Shot?

by banewolf



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewolf/pseuds/banewolf
Summary: In a world where Quentin lives and Quentin/Alice was never brought back up again. Quentin & Eliot finally reunite.





	What If We Gave it A Shot?

Quentin's hands were sweaty. Maybe it was from the insane past couple of days or maybe it was because Eliot was finally coming home today. They were all told to stay away for a couple days and to let Eliot heal but Quentin was slowly losing his mind. The last time he seen Eliot he was bleeding out on the ground and he needed to see with his own eyes that he was really in one piece. The whole gang was there seated on the couches as Quentin paced the floor.

"Do you think maybe they made him stay?" Quentin asks the group nervously. 

"No, Margo texted me they were on their way awhile ago." Alice spoke up. 

Quentin nodded, not feeling reassured at all. 

"How long ago exactly?" He asked. 

"Q," Julia cut in. "He'll be here. Just-"

The door handle began to wobble as it slowly opened, Quentin stopped dead in his tracks.

Stepping through the door first was Margo guiding Eliot. And then there he was, the Eliot he had come to know, his curls slicked back, gone were the graphic t-shirts the monster came to love, replaced with a button up and black vest once again. Quentin couldn't help but smile at the sight, his heart racing, there was Eliot. The only difference is he was now sporting a cane, his face fell a little.

Eliot turned and his face busted into a big smile as he dropped the cane and wobbled toward Quentin as fast as he could manage.

"Eliot.." Margo warned. 

"Quentin." Eliot breathed.

Quentin met him half way steadying him, he grabbed his forearms.

"Eliot," He smiled and could feel the tears well in his eyes.

Eliot wrapped him in the tightest, most bone crushing hug, but he didn't mind. In fact he would stay in this forever if Eliot let him.

He wrapped his arms around Eliot's waist gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"I missed you so much." Quentin whispered into Eliots chest.

Because it was true. Life without Eliot was even duller than usual, everyday not knowing whether he was going to make it scrapped away at Quentin. He never wanted to imagine a world without Eliot in it, not now or ever.

"I missed you too." Eliot replied.

Suddenly he pulled away but only to grab Quentins face in his hands, gently wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, Q" Eliot whispers, tears of his own falling.

Quentins eyebrows knit, "For what?"

"For a lot of things. For trying to kill the monster, for causing so much of this. But mostly for ever denying that I am head over heels in love with you,  Quentin Coldwater."

"What?" Quentin breathed, skin buzzing.

Eliot swallows. "I've had a lot of time to reflect." He laughs softly. "More than was necessary, but I've realized how much of an ass I was turning you down on the steps of the castle. But when I needed to find a way to get to you, to tell you I was alive, that was the memory I had to face because that was the memory I regretted most."

"I-" Quentin starts.

"I get it, if it's too late. I get it. But I just needed you to know, that I would choose you, Quentin. In every life and timeline, you are worth choosing."

More tears fill Quentins eyes, as he smiles slowly, "I would choose you too."

"You would?" Eliot swallows.

Quentin laughs tearfully, "Of course I would. You were the first face I seen at Brakebills, you were the first person that never told me that I had to be happier when i wasn't, the first person that never ever judged me, not really. And our life together makes me so proud whether it happened or not, it happened for us. And I- I love you."

Eliot smiled, "Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Quentin confirmed.

Quentin leaned up, grabbing Eliots face in his hands as they leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Eliot whispered.

Quentin captured Eliots lips with his, trying to be as gentle as possible with Eliot but his heart was beating so fast. But Eliot deepened the kiss for him, grabbing Quentin's waist and lifting him a little.

Quentin breaks the kiss, "Eliot, you're hurt." He says breathlessly.

"Am I?" He grinned mischievously. 

God, Quentin had missed that grin. 

"Yes, you are." Quentin replied. 

"I don't care," Eliot admits.

"I do," Quentin says. "Plus we have forever."

"Forever?" Eliot asks.

"Forever." Quentin replies.

They lean their foreheads together and it dawns on Quentin that they aren't the only two people in the room. He turns his head and catches sight of Margo standing by the stairs, eyes full of tears and then to the rest of them, standing by the couches watching, smiling. Even Alice, she nods at him and he smiles back at her.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Margo finally says, pretending like she wasn't just crying a second ago.

"Although it's about damn time." Kady says crossing her arms.

"But our turn," Julia says.

They all move towards Eliot as Quentin pulls away. Eliot resists for only a moment but Quentin grabs his hand, and kisses his cheek. He backs away and let's the others hug him. 

Margo gives Eliot his cane with a warning look, but Eliot just gives her an innocent smile before dropping a kiss on her head. 

Quentin leans against the wall heart still racing, lips still buzzing with the taste of Eliot, his Eliot. He grabs his chest because he can't help it, his heart has never felt so full. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I wrote it more for me than anything but I know a lot of people are in pain and could probably use it, I'm sure people are writing lots of fix it fics and one shots from the finale.
> 
> If you did like it, let me know! I've also been plotting a fic where there's another timeline and Quentin & Eliot get the love story they always deserved so if you wanna see that...let me know! Also any other alternate universe Queliot fics you're interested in seeing I'm always up for new ideas! I haven't written in a while but this whole experience woke me up because I wanna give Quentin & Eliot a million happy endings.


End file.
